From a Death to a Wedding
by Lily-Rain77
Summary: More fluff, Lily/Severus just after James dies. Cute with a happy ending.


-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**From a Death to a Wedding**

"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..." James Potter shouted quickly as the door to their house burst open.

Lily did, she snatched her son from the floor and ran, she took him to the nursery. Lily didn't know what else to do, they couldn't leave. She'd left her wand down stairs. She barricaded the door as best she could, but it did nothing.

He bust in sending the dresser and crib flying from their place in front of the door. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded, trying to save her son, trying not to think of what must have happened to James.

"Stand aside you silly girl... Stand aside, now..." Voldemort's cold voice sneered.

"Not Harry! Please... Have mercy...Have mercy..." Lily saw him twist his wand sharply and a jet of green light.

Then there was only pain. She crumpled to the floor, somehow managing to keep Harry from hitting the ground. She curled around him protectively.

That's how Sirius found them curled on the floor, Harry sucking on a piece of his mother's hair, Lily unconscious. Sirius picked up his godson and levitated his mother he took them both out side to his motorbike and flew them to Hogwarts.

'It's a damn good thing went to check on Peter tonight the little bastard.' He thought as he held Harry to his chest with one arm and steered with the other, Lily was riding in the side car; he'd been too late to save James.

'My best friend is gone. Because of that bit of filth, if I ever see him again, I'll kill him, now Harry will never know him, or his mother if I don't hurry.' He sped the bike forward sailing over the high gates of Hogwarts castle; they landed on the front steps. Sirius laid Harry in the side car along with his mother and proceeded to hammer n the doors for all he was worth, McGonagall answered.

She took one look at Sirius and was afraid to ask.

"It's the Potters." he said, "Here take Harry, we need to get Lily to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore should probably see her as well."

"Yes of course." McGonagall said taking the baby.

He lifted Lily out of the sidecar and then followed McGonagall into the castle. McGonagall sent out a patronus to Dumbledore telling him what had happened.

Telling him that Peter Pettigrew was Voldemort's spy and that he'd sold out the potters. Then she sent one to Poppy the matron to warn her that they were coming.

When they arrived Poppy could see nothing wrong with her besides a bump on the head and a scar on then left side of her collar bone.

"That must be where he tried to curse her." Sirius said, rocking his godson' who was completely unharmed. "He has terrible aim though, to high and to the left to hit her heart and too low for the throat. He must have been very sure of his superiority. But how is she alive? And how long until she wakes up?"

Poppy shrugged "She wakes up when she wakes up. But or now I'm going to get something for Harry to eat."

She left as Dumbledore entered the hospital wing. "I'm sorry Sirius; I know it must be hard to loose two friends in one night."

Sirius nodded, "I'll deal with that later, for now can you look at Lily?"

"Certainly, but already think know what's happened." Dumbledore took one look at Lily's crescent shaped scar and knew. "Love saved her. James' love for his family. From what I've found out he died at the door, protecting them. He sacrificed himself to try to save them. It's very old magic, when Voldemort tried to kill her he was destroyed though not for good I'm sure. Voldemort can't touch these two now."

"So she'll be fine then? And Harry too?" Sirius asked

"Certainly, Harry's fine and Lily's only unconscious."

"Good, if they can stay here I'm going to find Peter."

"Sirius no, find Remus, let the dementors find Peter, you're better than that."

"Dumbledore you..."

"I understand completely, Remus will need you now. He's just lost two of his three best friends in one go."

"You're right, I'll go to Remus." He said leaving the hospital wing.

No sooner had Sirius left, than Dumbledore was hurrying after him muttering about "the snake." He swept from the room without a word of explanation.

Mme Pomfrey gave Lily a sleeping draft so that she wouldn't wake or have nightmares while she recovered. Then she took Harry and put him down on a cot next to his mother's bed.

Lily woke up to Harry's crying, 'No!' she thought 'Harry! I have to get to harry.'

She sat up so fast it made her head spin. She tuned to fin Harry, only to see him in the arms of Severus Snape.

Severus was trying to sooth him, but he succeeded a moment too late to keep Lily from waking.

"Oh no, we're dead!" Lily moaned meeting Severus' eye "Harry's dead, my baby had his whole life ahead of him." she gazed sorrowfully at her son.

"Actually you're not" He said rocking Harry "You and Harry survived."

"Then... Then you're alive too?" she asked him, bewildered.

"Of course I am Lily." "But, but they told me you were dead."

"Well if that's what they told you I'll be having a word with them." he replied looking angered.

"Sev, you have to understand, I never would have married him otherwise."

"I was going to propose you know, that night I 'died', but I couldn't so I left a letter for you with Mundungus, apparently you never got it." Severus scowled out the window. He rocked Harry absently and the toddler cooed contentedly.

"Sev..." Lily was speechless "I would have said yes."

Severus looked back at her, stunned. He hadn't dared hope. At the time he just had to propose because he loved her so much, but he never dreamed she would have said yes. Harry squawked, Severus had stopped rocking him. Harry reached up to touch his face as Severus continued rocking him. He may have found the child's gesture touching if he hadn't been so angry.

"Why?" he demanded

"Why what Severus?" Lily asked annoyed at his tone.

"Why if you would have married me did you run off and let James Potter get you pregnant and then marry him? Him, of all people!" Severus was slightly flushed after his little rant.

"Severus Snape" Lily said speaking softly but in an unmistakably deadly tone. "Are you under the impression that I married James Potter because he got me pregnant?"

He glowered at her, "Obviously."

"Severus Snape, for such a brilliant man you really are thick."

"Mrs Potter please explain yourself."

"First I'm not a Potter, my name is still Evans I didn't take James' name. And second I didn't marry James because he got me pregnant. I married him because you got me pregnant."

"No, no. You would have told me if you were pregnant.".

"Sev," Lily gazed into his dark eyes, "I was going to tell you. That night you 'died', and then it was too late."

Severus was still a bit dazed.

"Severus look at him, for once look at him and actually see him. Tell me does he look like James to you?"

"No." Severus said looking down at his son. Harry's straight black hair, high cheek bones and pale skin mimicked his face.

"Did he know? James mean."

"Yes, he knew. He knew I was only marrying him to give Harry a father, he knew I didn't love him. Bur he convinced himself Harry looked just like him and that I'd grow to love him. He wanted to protect us. He wanted me to love him, I had no where else to go." Harry cooed in his fathers arms smiling up at him. "He never did that for James..." Lily mused

"What?" Severus looked up "He never did what?"

"He never smiled or cooed; he cried or fussed when James held him. I guess he knew." Severus smiled down at his son and watched him drift off to sleep "His birthday is July 31st" Lily told him "And legally his name is Severus Harry Snape."

"You...?"

"Of course I did Sev. How could I not name him after you?"

He could only gaze at her, a tear in his eye. "Lily, I didn't get a chance to ask you before so I'll ask you now." Severus pulled a ring from a pocket of his robes "I've had this with me since that night. Lily would you do me the greatest honour or becoming my wife?"

Lily began to cry, it was just too much seeing them together for the first time and now this. "You've kept it this long?"

"Of course I did."

"But you knew."

"About you and James? Yes."

"And you kept it anyway?"

"Yes, Lily please tell me. Will you still have me?"

"Oh Sev!" She tried to sit up only to find that the potion was still making her weak, and fell back again. Severus looked worried. "Sev you still want me?"

"Of course do Lily, I've always loved you and I will always love you."

"Yes. I'll marry you! Oh Sev." Lily was too happy for words, always she could she could do was smile. It felt as if her face was too small for her wide grin, but she just couldn't stop smiling.

Before Severus could get over the shock of all of this Dumbledore came bursting back into the hospital wing.

"Severus, it's done. Nagini is no more. It's over." is eyes twinkled as he said it. "Poppy do give the pour girl an antidote to that sleeping potion so she can come celebrate with the rest of the order. She looks fine to me; it was after all only a bump on the head."

As Lily got dressed Severus pulled Dumbledore aside. She could only hear pieces of what was being said. But she knew Severus and he was up to something.

"Dumbledore I've just proposed, and she said yes."

"... About time..."

"Yes... wondering if you c..."

"... But of course... tonight?"

"Would you?"

Lily had no idea what was going on and she wasn't sure that she cared to know, the two of them were in on it together now and that was never a good sign. They all left the hospital wing including Poppy, a party awaited.

They arrived at head quarters and the party was already in full swing. Severus turned to her in the entrance.

"Just wait right here Lily dear, I've got to check on something." Dumbledore, Severus and Poppy who was carrying Harry all went into the party and shut the doors behind them.

Lily couldn't hear a thing by now the whole order would be in on this little plot of theirs. When they were married Lily wouldn't stand being kept in the dark like this.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Lily's plain black party dress was transformed into a white gown complete with a veil, a tiara and matching earrings. She was facing a sea of faces all smiling at her, they left only a narrow walkway between them. Lily realised that this was a makeshift isle shortly before she realised who was at the other end.

Severus gazed at her, his eyes filled with excitement, a wide grin on his face. And Albus, who was standing where a minister would have stood at a muggle wedding. Lily walked up the isle and took Severus' hands,

"This is what you were up to?" she whispered

"Of course, I just want to be married to you. We can have a better ceremony later if you'd like, but I wanted it to be official tonight." "

No, this is perfect." She couldn't have pictured a better wedding.

The night sped by.

The long war was over, the battles won and it was time to go home. Lily and Severus started their life up where they'd left it off.

She kept in contact with Remus and Sirius; they were after all her friends. If James had been alive she would have kept in contact with him as well. Lily would live her whole life and never forget what he had done for her.

Lily and Severus had a large family, they'd each spent a large portion of their childhood alone, they were too different from other children. Their new home was in the country, close to the Weasleys and Lovegoods. They were determined their children would never be alone, nor would their ever be a shortage of playmates for them.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


End file.
